Silver Blade
by TigerWolf
Summary: Almost three years after Escaflowne. A Silver eyed girl comes to Gaea, to run into the Red eyed Dilandau. Just when people thought Escaflowne was just a tv show! If you like Dilandau read. Rated R for Language and violence.
1. Default Chapter

Silver Blade ****

Silver Blade

****

BY, TigerWolf

~ Chapter One ~

Argentum Quest

"Good night Brother, See you in the morning." The young girl said to her tall brother, as she closed the door on him. He was always so protective of her since she returned to him. Blowing the candles out, she crawled under her covers and fell into a deep sleep without a second thought. A man walked out of the corner of her room wearing a black cloak and held a syringe with a drug in one hand. He released some of the clear drug to see that the things were working right before placing the needle into the girl's arm. He lifted her up and took her from the room she was once protected in.

The girl woke with her head swimming. She heard muffled sounds around her, and her eyes opened to a bright light. She tried to move but found that she could not. A pain shot through every part of her body. She screamed out in agony, only to find no help for the unending agony. Before her eyes closed completely from the need to rest, her eyes focused onto a bed next to her, where a body was forming. Her eyes closed and all memory of the night was gone from her mind. All that was amiss, was when her brother came to her room to find her severally ill after seeing her completely healthy the day before. 

/~~\

It happened so fast, the screaming tires and the busting glass, and the painful screams. She half ran, half walked, up to the crashed car, the all too familiar car. She threw the helmet she wore of her head to the ground as she approached the accident. She opened the passenger door to find an adult male losing an inevitable battle of life. She drag him from the car and placed him on the pavement.

He looked up into the unforgettable eyes of the girl. They were pure silver with a ring of blood red around them and slight red streaks within the shinning silver of her eyes. The eyes he watched grow up. "I love -." He managed to say with his last breath. The girl's eyes never shed a tear at her father; a slight smile went across her face as she saw the life of him fade. The ending of life was a miraculous event to her. It was a fateful event that must happen at sometime to everyone and she long ago excepted that, unlike almost every other person on this planet. It wasn't mournful but intriguing. She stood up as the sirens neared with signified the change in her previous life..

/~~\

Two years latter

The sliver eyed girl, entered her home and dropped some equipment onto the ground. Her home was simple; it was the place she has spent her whole life growing up. It was placed in the wilderness at the top of a windy one-lane road, and she would have it no other way. She liked her privacy. It was one of the few places were she escaped the sympathy of others. People did not see how she could go one with her life the way she had. She was her own guardian now, and did more extracurricular activities than almost anyone. Just now, she got back from the beach doing tidepool monitoring.

She walked over to her computer to do some e-mail stuff when she saw a CD case. "Shit." She said aloud. _I need to retune Violets CD's she's leaving tomorrow, why did she have to leave them here._ She got up and got her backpack that had some stuff in it and placed the CDs in. She walked out of her house to the garage, and opened it up.

Forgetting to turn the light off, she turned around to met someone right behind her, "Hi Shiane, if you were any other person I would of hit you for trying to sneak up on me." She said rather annoyed, by the Indian woman. She lived up the road from her, and she and her husband followed the Indian way of life, by providing for themselves through hunting and fishing in the forest. And teaching Silver as she grew up

"I came to tell you that your quest has started. It is the quest of a warrior, and you will play your role well, may the sprits be with you child." She told her in a serious voice.

"Shiane what are you talking about?" The silver eyed girl asked, getting more annoyed by the second. _I swear I don't have time for her nonsense right now._

"Child, your name suits you well, follow the sprits they shall guide you. Good luck Silver Blade." She said and walked away. _I hate it when she dose that, and I hate it when anyone goes about acting like they know more than me. And stop fucking telling me my name suits we well! It's not my fault my parents last name is Blade and they named me Silver, giving me the perfect name to suit me in your culture._ She ran into her house and turned off the lights. 

"Well I did want to go for a ride today, I guess I'll go the long way." She picked up her helmet, the same one she had two years before, not thinking twice about the history which she saw in the helmet. But, before putting it on, she looked down at her clothes. She wore black cargo pants with red lining, and a black sleeveless top that had a tiger on it in black velvet, toped off with her black scater shoes. "Well I'm wearing a lot of black today." She looked next to her motorcycle (XR 400) to see the red and black chest protector. _Fine dad I'll wear it for you._ She thought putting it on. After all she was going through the forest, and those branches could do some damage. She pulled her helmet and her red and black gloves on, then a pair of goggles. She started her bike and took of towards the fiery roads above her house.

/~~\

The fire burned all around, choking everyone out of their homes, or inviting them to die there through lack of oxygen. Soldiers swept through the city streets, looking for the remaining people willing to fight, stepping over dead bodies that littered the way. Both the dying and invaders fought with the last of their strength and the last of their souls for what they thought was right. Who was right? Both. Some fought to protect their land; others fought to conquer the country. One man stood in the middle of it all, his body stood victorious over them all. His eyes craved to see the massacre the pools of blood; he stood there, laughing at the thirst of battle. All is fair in love and war, and the tables were turned in his favor. A noble looking man lay at his feet. It was over. The awful screaming of the dying left the streets as the battle died to an end. All that was left was the blood and bodies of the victims that marked the battle.

He walked down what was left of the main street, his eyes taking in the flames and the carnage that surrounded him. He had been yearning for it and it had been slightly satisfied. 

"Your orders Sir." A solider said, after bowing to him.

"Search for survivors. If they're healthy and not too strong willed capture them. Otherwise, kill them. " He said almost disgusted by what he was saying. _If it was up to me I would kill them all, and watch them burn._

"Yes Sir." The solider said after bowing and running off. He stood there watching the obedient solider run off, and then he lifted his blood stained sword admiring the crimson blood. He walked over to the nearest body and wiped the blood of his sword, regretting not being able to see the red substance longer.

/~~\

Following the path known all too well, she turned the corners tightly. To her it felt like this was her place, no one ever wandered up here, that she knew of, beside herself and the animals. No one disturbed its tranquillity. Turning a corner she saw a little girl standing in the middle of the road. "Fuck!" She swore to herself, while turning the bike abruptly. She knew she was going to crash. When she did something hard hit her chest and she rolled away from the motorcycle. _What the hell is a little girl doing up here, she had to hear me coming a mile off! She did not even try to move, just stood there emotionless, and her clothes, they looked Indian. My mind better not be playing tricks on me!_

She pushed herself up from the ground. Her head was spinning a little and she felt bruised, but nothing very bad. She could taste a metallic substance from her lip. She licked it off enjoying the taste of her blood. "Hey! Girl! Are you all right?" There was no response. She looked around at where she was. The trees were different. They were not the tall Redwoods that surround her area. Her bike was nowhere to be seen, and the landscape looked different. It was still a forest but instead of soft dirt, she was standing on hard, bedrock. "What the hell! Were am I?" She took her gloves off, and undid her helmet throwing it to the ground.

She looked up to see the sky clouded not from clouds but from smoke; she could smell the fire too. "What the hell happened! This is not fucking funny. Were the fuck I'm I?" She asked herself, thinking she would wake up any moment now. She looked down at her chest protector and saw a large gash in it. _Well at least this thing did some good, for once, instead of being a big pain in the butt._ She undid it and cast it aside with her helmet. "Great I don't have my backpack either, this is just fucking great."

Then she felt it. Eyes… they were watching her, she turned to see the little girl, ahead a little, waving at her to follow. She then ran of out of sight. "Well what do I have to lose, I must be going crazy." And ran off towards the little girl. She came into a small clearing, and the girl stood over a stone with a smile on her face. "Who are you?" Silver asked, no answer came from the girl. Silver blinked and she was gone. She approached the stone were the girl used to be standing. It stood out from all the others and had a flame carving on the bottom. As soon as Silver was close enough, a sudden urge to touch the stone came over her. She lost control of her body as her right hand reached for the stone. Once she touched it, she stumbled back dazed as if she felt a bolt of electricity surging through her. Silver looked down at her hand. "What the hell!" She whispered out. Upon her arm a bracelet was now fastened. It was silver and wound onto her arm. In the center, it had a dark red gem. She tried to take it off, but it was impossible to move. It felt like it was part of her arm now. The bracelet held to her skin like it was glued on there.

__

OK, I know this cant be a dream, things here are just too real. What the hell is happening? What did Shaine know that I did not? This is just fucking great, I am lost, obviously nowhere near home. I'm seeing a little girl and this bracelet just fastened onto my arm, for good. What the hell have I gotten myself into? And why do I feel eyes on me again? She turned only to see nothing. _They're still watching I know it._ She began to walk towards where she saw the smoke earlier. Walking, Silver saw the trees become less thick. Someone was flowing her. She walked out of the tree line, and her eyes met a city in ruins, still burning in some places. Most flames were dying from lack of fuel. She could smell flesh burning and the scent of death.

She walked into the city that lay before her. The streets were lined with the bodies of the deceased. A small smile crept to her face. _Death once again, just like two years ago. I feel nothing for these people. What ever happened is what fate intended_. There was nothing she could have done about it. _Who ever did this is still around, I was foolish to walk into this. Their clothes, their homes, well what's left of them, all look very medireview. Did I travel to another time? To another planet? OK, now I'm sounding crazy._

She knelt down next to a body, what called her to that body, she did not know. It was the body of a young woman. Her eyes were open and mouth was wide. Her skin was turning bloodless, and her white dress clung to her bonny figure. She looked like one of the ghosts you would see in a movie. Silver laughed slightly at this. _Her death must have been fun to go out looking like that._ She stood up felling herself watched once again.

/~~\

"Sir." A blond headed solider said.

"What?" He responded aggravated.

"We only found one survivor. And well, she doesn't look like that she is from here, and she umm." The commanding solider cut him off.

"Tauck, would you just spit it out!" He said slapping the soldier. Immediately, the man fell to his knees.

"Yes Sir, well she's dressed weird and she doesn't seem disturbed by the city, but interested in it. Sir."

"Well bring her here." He said rather curious of the person above-mentioned.

"Yes, sir I'll go capture her."

The commanding soldier's eyes narrowed. "You haven't captured her yet?" He asked, this time punching the solider to the ground. "I said capture or kill any survivors. Where did you see her last?" 

"Entering the North gates Dilandau-sama." Tauck said getting to his knees. Dilandau kicked him back to the ground and walked off. "Incompetent fools."

He turned the corner to see a girl leaning over a dead body with a smile on her face and laughing slightly. She stood up to look at him. Dilandau's eyes widened. In front of him, stood a strangely dressed girl. She had a strange bracelet on her arm, and shoulder length slightly wavy dark brown hair with blond highlights. But what intrigued him most were her eyes; they were a pure argentum color with a crimson rim. Her outer appearance was breathtaking. _Why is this girl look so fearless. Does she not know who I am? And why is she enjoying the sights around her, most would panic._

/~~\

Silver looked up to see a silver haired solider wearing a red and black armor. He was taller then her and had pure red eyes. _This guy is cute, but he's looking at me like I'm crazy. And I don't blame him; I am smiling in a place like this. Plus most people don't have the guts to look at me too long, because of my 'freaky eyes'. I wonder what I've gotten in to. And why the hell does he have a sword?_

"I am Dilandau A-" Silver heard him say but the rest was lost by a sudden panic attack. _Did he just say Dilandau as in Escaflowne, listen to him, it's just a misunderstanding._ She listened to the rest "of the Dragon Slayers." _What?_ "Zaibach. _OK what, Escaflowne is not real, this has to be a…_

"Dream." She said aloud. Dilandau looked at her angrily, about her sudden interruption. "Sorry for cutting you off, but where am I? I, I mean what planet I'm I on." Dilandau looked at her strangely, as if she was just an insane person.

"Gaea." 

"OK, this is just some strange dream. You're not real, non of this is. Escaflowne is an anime series. And I thought I was going crazy earlier. A strange girl, this bracelet, now you. This is just some strange hallucination." _But if feels so real. What if he really is Dilandau, THE Dilandau, I'm in their story now? This is crazy!_ she thought. 

"I can assure you, girl this is not a dream. Though you might wish it were when I'm through with you. Now answer my questions. Where are you from?" He said stepping closer to the girl. _Why does she not look afraid. I'm sick of these games._

"I'm American, I'm from the states, Dilandau or should I say Celena? Are you two still one person, am I here before Hitomi, during, or after?" She said. Silver saw how Dilandau's eyes widen in anger.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. _How the hell does she knows about Celena? The fucking bitch._ He pulled his hand back to slap her, when she blocked his slap with her own arm. She then twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Dilandau flipped up after hitting the ground. _So the girl knows how to fight? I don't have time for this._ He drew his sword.

__

What the hell does he think he's doing! Trying to slap ME. Shit this not fare, he has a sword. Not like I know how to use one, but still. Her eyes were distracted by something behind Dilandau.

A knight stood behind him, covered in silver armor with dark edging. Then he disappeared just as fast. It was all she needed to have the handle of Dilandau's sword to come down to knock her out. She felt her body hit the ground, but Silver kept her eyes closed. He felt him pick her up. _This can't be a dream what has happened to me. Why **am** I seeing things, why **am** I being so stupid? Walking into a burning city! If this is Gaea, what am I doing here?_

~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~~~~

This story shale get better from chapter to chapter, I just needed to start everything in this chapter, so sorry if it was boring. Please Review, I would really like to know were I can approve and what you thought was good. I don't know yet how long it will take me to write from chapter to chapter, but it should take no more then three days. Thank You, and again Please Review. 

Argentum- (Ag) Scientific name for silver

P.S. Thank you Phantom Angel she has edited this chapter.


	2. Death

Silver Blade

By, TigerWolf

**~ Chapter Two ~**

Death 

Imagine being brought to another world, with no weapon, no idea of where you are or what you should do, and given a strange gift that you never asked for. There was no way home that was known of, and what was thought of as fiction was now reality.  Survival was all that was left to identify; instinct was now what you lived off.  The question of who you wanted to risk obtaining your answers from was all that was left to decide.  Decisions. A fork in the road, a choice to be made.  One that can make friend and foe, but who do you want as your foe?  Who can you cross and risk being able to?  Did the informants that inform you of the information you have reliable?  All these questions raced through Silver's mind as she was carried away over Dilandau's shoulder.  She remained lifeless by transcending from her body, waiting for the time to end her act.

/~~\

                She felt her body laid onto a bed and the sound of footsteps leaving and the click of the door closing.  Her eyes opened, shining like stars in the dark room.  Moving slowly she stood up in the dark room.  She walked over to the barred window and looked out onto the day.  From what she could tell, she was on a floating fortress.  _Great, what a predicament I got myself into.  I wonder if Hitomi really did come here?  My guess is yes by the way Dilandau acted when I called him Celena.  I obviously hit a nerve there.  She turned from the warm clear sky outside.  To be engulfed by the dark cold room.  She looked at the lock on the door.  __Key pad, how easy to get out.  I thought they where supposed to be smart.  All you need is some powder, to see the fingerprints.  She walked to a chair and brought it next to the bed, so she could use the bed as a footrest. She sat in the chair and waited patiently, listening to the sounds in the outer hallway and watching the door like a hawk.  She had little patience but she had nothing else to do._

            Two hours later the door opened to two men.  One who Silver recognized as Dilandau and the other was a strongly built black man.  He had a shaved head, and a silver emblem was branded to his forehead.  He was dressed in a black robe similar to what Folken used to wear on Escaflowne.  The two entered the room and the door closed behind them; Silver chose not to move and stared at them coldly.

            "I am Lord Tokra, and I take it you have all ready met Dilandau."  The black man said, in a deep cold voice.  There was a long silence; Silver still just remained cold as ice.  "Who are you and where do come from?" he ordered towards Silver.

            Silver remained silent for a few moments.  Her body half engulfed by the shadows and half lit by the dim light, and her eyes shown through like steal daggers lit by a bright light.  "Silver, Silver Blade, is who I am.  Where I'm from is rather hard to explain, I think. If tales tell right, you would call where I'm from the Mystic Moon."

            "And what are these tales?

            "The Vision of Escaflowne, it's a fiction about a girl named Hitomi who came to Gaea, a place where the earth and moon hang in the sky, and she meets the young king of Fanelia.  Together they start an adventure to stop Zaibach from gaining the power of Atlantis, together they did just that, through the power of there love for each other.  But it's just suppose to be a tale for people, it's not suppose to be real."  She said, during her explanation she stood up and walked towards the window, but remained in the shadows.__

            "A tale that is accurate, but those events happened almost three years ago. How have you come to Gaea?"

            _So it's true then, Hitomi was here.  What has happened since then?  "I don't know.  I crashed my motorcycle because of a strange little girl, when I opened my eyes a completely different forest was surrounding me.  My guess has been there was a tear between realities and I was guided some how into one, because I know no pillar of light came down on me."_

            "Interesting theory.  Where did you obtain that bracelet?"  Silver looked down upon the dark red stone.

            "In the forest, on Gaea.  It attached to my arm and will not come off."  She said.  _I'm not telling them any more, I think I have already said too much._

_            "Very well.  Come with us, you need to be tested."_

            "For what?"  Silver said with no fear at all, but determination.  

            Dilandau who was leaning against the wall the inter time watching the Silver eyed girl, spoke.  "Now that's for us to know.  Now move." He said sadistically.

            "I'm not moving till you tell me."  Silver replied with a challenging voice.  _Good job Silver, get the sadistic  guy mad.  Leave it up to you to do that._

_            "Don't make me have to teach you a lesson girl."  Dilandau said walking closer to her.  Silver did not move one inch as Dilandau steeped away from the wall._

            "Threatening me, will not work.  Not now not ever."  Silver replied.  Dilandau's face went into a half smile, as he threw a throwing knife inches from her face.  Silver did not even blink.   "It will take more then bad aim to scare me.  What am I being tested for?"

            Dilandau moved closer to the girl, she stood her ground.  _I like this girl, she actually has attitude.  She stands her ground.  She'll learn not to around me though, too bad. The distance between them was less then a foot away when Lord Tokra, came between them.  "You're being tested for skills, to see what we might do with you.  Now follow us, now."  Silver nodded.  Dilandau backed away disappointed.  Tokra lead the way out followed by Silver then Dilandau._

/~~\

            "Has the Girl found the Drag-Blade?"  A voice said from behind a chair that was facing toward the window.

            "Yes Sir."  A man answered with shoulder length wavy blond hair.  Dressed in a black leather jacket and black pants.

            "Does she know what the Blade is yet?"  Came the same mysteries voice.

            "No, sir.  She has not been in the situation to activate the blade.  She is being guided already like the others.  But this one is different this time."

            "There all different.  Not one is alike.  They change from century to century.  But always have the same flaws.  She should be no different.  Years of training should have thought you that."

            "Sir, what I meant was the other hosts all had a common gift of love and humanity and need for justice between them.  This one is different; she's already lost that.  Death does not bother her but amuse her.  Justice is a way of self-power to her, not a way of life.  She is more like one of us, then the others."

            "I see, and don't think I don't know that.  I see all of that in her.  Which makes me think she will be the one to complete the prophecy.  Go now, you know what you must do."

            "Yes Sir."

/~~\

Silver entered a large room.  Other soldiers where sparring and practicing with various weapons.  In the center a large ring was painted onto the ground.  All the soldiers stooped what they where doing once we entered.  "Everyone form a circle around the sparring ring."  At once there was a loud 'Yes Sir' and all the soldiers stood around the ring.  _I get to spar for a test, just la-de fucking great!  All I know is some kendo and tae kwon do.  "Goka, you shall fight Silver to the death.  Enter the ring."  A brown haired soldier steeped into the ring wearing blue armor and a sword at his side.  Silver was already in the ring, with no weapon, staring at the fighter that she would kill for the safety of her own life.  Already she saw the HUGE disadvantage she had, with lack of weapon, skill, and protection.  _

            The challenger drew his sword and circled Silver.  Silver moved with his dance, while she tried to see what see could do to save her life.  He charged her; she rolled under his sword and flipped back up to a standing position. They circled again and he charged again.  She dogged to the side.  _This is not fucking fair.  All I can do is dodge his attacks.  Fuck them all.  Fuck them.  She looked around the circle and saw that Knight again, with silver armor.  He rose his fist to her, on his fist was a red mark of a dragon.  She blinked and it was gone.  At the time of her distraction a blade was falling down on her from her attacker.  "NO!" She yelled with anger.  Then a blade meant the sword of the attacker.  His face light with surprise and the entire ring gasped slightly.  Silver flipped herself up._

She rose her fist in front of her.  The back of her hand was covered in armor and half her forearm.  The dark red gem of her bracelet stood out, and from it a red blade came out a little more then two feet.  _What?  This is like WitchBlade, or whatever the show was on TV.  Who cares right now, I'm using it.  If I know how.  "Pay back."  She said, her silver eyes glowing from behind the crimson blade.  It was a look that sent chills through anyone's spine, which had the misfortune of seeing it.  Her attacker got his wits back about him and attack again, This time to meet the fury of Silver's blade.  Their blades locked for a few seconds in which Silver took her left hand and grabbed his left sword hand and spoon into him, unlocking their swords and holding his away, as she slit his throat.  His sword drooped from his hand, Silver watched as his eyes rolled back and crimson blood spilled from his neck.  His body fell back and she let his arm go, and he hit the ground.  __So that's what it's like to kill another human.  To take another life, may your sprit go free.  That was awfully amusing though.  The look of defeat as his last breath was drown, the way he almost pleaded for this to happen.  Amusing.  Silver smiled down upon the dead body, then steeped over it to come closer to Dilandau.___

Dilandau stood with a smirk on his face.  _So the girl can fight, and has hidden secrets.  She kills with no remorse, enjoys it.  Lord Tokra steeped up to Silver.  "Silver Blade you have passed your test.  Better then both of us could have thought."_

"Test for what? Sir."  Silver asked.  The crimson blade retracted and withdrew to the bracelet form.

"The test for becoming a Dragon Slayer, in order to do so you must kill another to take its place."

"What if I do not want to be a Dragon Slayer?  After all I was a prisoner and forced to test, otherwise have the consequences.  I had no idea that the test was for that, I thought it was for your own enjoyment."

"You shall be a Dragon Slayer or Die."  He stated clearly.

"I choose Death."

~~~~~~~~ Author Notes ~~~~~~~~

Thanks all of you for your Reviews.  I know My spelling stinks, I forgot to warn you guys last chapter  about that.  Thanks again so much.  Sorry this chapter was so short; I did not intend it to be.  Thank You Guys so Much again.  And Please Review.  It helps me a lot.

~TigerWolf~

Ps.- This is not suppose to bed like WitchBlade or be a cross over, I saw one episode of WitchBlade a long time ago, and thought it could be a cool weapon for silver blade. (I think the shows called WitchBlade?)  So don't start thinking you got this figured out.  Hope you enjoy what is still to come.

_Special Thanks to Mary, AKA Tecera, for editing my spelling ;) _


	3. Chap. 3

Silver Blade ****

Silver Blade

By, TigerWolf

~ Chapter Three ~

Challenges

~ "I chose death." Silver replied. ~

"I would rather risk my luck escaping your Dragon Slayers, then stay her and act like mindless drones like they do. I rather Die then be controlled." Silver continued. "I mean look at them, their well disciplined soldiers." She said walking over to the closest one, standing in attention as she started circling him. "You say fight, he fights. You say kill, he kills. He lives in fear of you, day in day out. He is your slave, but the funny thing is, if you asked him how he fells about this, he will say he is prod of this. He's prod of being a follower, prod of being a mindless drone, prod of being a coward that cant speak his own mind." She said stopping in front of the soldier, locking her silver eyes into his light blue ones. "How would you think your Mother or Father would feel if they new there son grow up to become a cowered that cant even say what he thinks is right or wrong, acting, and being let treated, no better then a well treated slave? And who doesn't have the guts to stand up for himself?" His eyes left hers, and fell to the ground. Then she punched him so hard across the face that he fell to the ground. "You disgust me." She spat. She turned back to Lard Tokra and Dilandau. Lord Tokra had a look of pure defeat from his attempt to control this girl. Dilandau was just grinning at her. "So you see Lord Tokra, I could never let myself become one of them, and plus I do not fear death, so why would I chose anything but death from your option? I would rather go out fighting, then be one of them." She finished, staring him in the eye.

_Stupid Tokra, Telling the girl Death as a second option. Never trust him to do what is MY job. _Dilandau thought. "Now Lord Tokra." Dilandau said, in a very sadistic tone. "The girl here has put up a very good fight here, and shows some talent, plus her unknown abilities, it would be a shame to have such a loss for Zaibach. And since it is so difficult for me to find quality Dragon Slayers, she will have to volunteer involuntarily. And she is just going to become one. Her dedication to being her own person with her opinions, is why she will make a great Slayer unlike the rest of these incompetent fools I have here. She has the will and the strength to take what she gives out and not be broken in mind and body, like the rest my Slayers. So of course she would chose death then to become one of these incompetent Slayers. But I will not give her the honor of death or escape. Such a healthy and strong body like hers will do well in the slave pits; there she can die by being weathered away and denied an honorable death.

"So you see your options here Silver Blade. You can become a Slayer. The only way you can be like them is if you do not have the strength to stand up for yourself. You are then the only person who can make yourself a mindless drone like them. I would understand though if you can not stand up for yourself though and turn down a challenge to be able to, you are just a girl. Or you can work in the slave pits and weather away there; knowing you did not have the guts to prove yourself here today by rejecting the challenge of becoming one of my Dragon Slayers. So what will it be?" He finished.

__

God dame fucking jerk. If he just keep his fucking mouth closed I could be out of here by now. But no, he had to push all the fucking right buttons within me here. God dame him, he knows I can't back down from a challenge like he can't. "I know I'm playing straight into your hand now, but your know the reasons why for my chose. But know one thing first; this is just as mush as a challenge for me as it is for you. I will become a Dragon Slayer." Silver said.

"Good choice. Lesson one, always address me as Sir, or Dilandau-sama." He said then punched her in the stomach. She bent over with the wind knocked out of her, then quickly standing straight. "Lesson two, never challenge me." He said raising his hand back to slap her and sending through the air, but Silver blocked it in mid swing. And used a different hand movement then before to roll him over her shoulder to the ground.

"I'm sorry, SIR, but I don't agree with lesson two. And you better relies who your fucking with because like you said, SIR, I'm not like one of them." She said challenging. Lord Tokra steps between them, giving Dilandau a look that mad him back off for the moment. He turned to Silver, "Come with me please, we must go over some things." Silver nodded; glad he had gotten her out of that.

/~~\

"My Qween, are you alright?" A servent girl askes as she rushes to the young Qween as she falls forward. She catches her before she hits the ground.

"Please get the king…. Visions." She said before passing out completely. The servant girl dose as she asks after she got some others to take the Queen to her room. She rushed through the halls to the morning meeting the King had with his advisors, knowing how protective the King is of the Qween and hating the fact she had to deliver this news. She reaches the doors to the conference room and two guards are standing guard. "I must entire, something has happened to the Qween." She stated to the guards that blocked her way to the room. Their faces lit up with concern and let the girl pass. She opened the door rather nosily. Everyone looked up at her in shock, the raven haired King remand sanding at the end of the table. She ran up to him, and knelt down. "I am sorry King Van for the interruption, but something has happened to the Qween." She said, the Kings face went pale some; you could see all the love he held for the Qween. "She passed out a few minuets ago and said to get you and tell you visions." There was a slight gasp from everyone in the room; the King knelt down to her.

"Were she now?" he said in a slightly shaky voice.

"In your room, your majesty." The King stood up and ran through the room, the last thing you saw was his black cape flowing pass him as he left the room.

Van opened the door to see two servent girls trying to keep the Qween from getting up. "Please I'm alright, just go." Her voice said louder and more commanding.

"Hitomi, what happened?" The King said, rushing up to the bed, which held his Qween in a long white dress.

"Van, I had a vision, I haven't had one since the war." She said standing up. "It was cold, a strange girl my age, dressed in close deferent from here stood in the darkness, with a strange bracelet on her arm with a blood red gem. The bracelet changed to a weapon of some sort that had a long crimson blade. I could not see the girl to well, but her eyes stood out like two bright stars. They were bold liquid silver, with a red ring encircling them; they were eye's I could never forget. Then a knight clad in silver armor stood behind her, she turned to him, then a red and silver dragon appeared beneath him and flew away, the girl tried to follow but could not for a red solider garbed her arm, she turned to see Dilandau. A smile went across her face, then it showed Dilandau stabbing her, I don't know how but it happened, she fell back seaming dead. The same red and silver dragon came back, entwining itself into everything. The vision ended with the dragon's eyes facing directly at me." She finished looking out the window. Vans arms came up behind her and closed about her stomach. Hitomi sighed, loving the feeling of Vans arms around her, it seamed she could never get enough of his worm embrace. Even after being married for two months, and knowing he was always hers and visas versa. "I'm sorry Van for worrying you, It's just normally my visions I can understand somewhat, this one I just don't know. I hope nothing is going to happen to Gaea again, we have both had our share of conflict here." She said turning into his arms.

"Hitomi, it will all make since in time. And don't worry about worrying me, because I'll always be worried about you whenever you're not by my side. I promised to protect you remember. And plus you got me out of that meeting." He added with a smile.

"Well your right there, so what are you going to do now that you're out of that horrible meeting?" Hitomi asked seductively. 

"I think I'll stay here with my beautiful Queen, I'm sheer they'll understand." Van said. While kissing Hitomis neck.

/~~\

Silver was lead into a large study by Lord Tokra. He went and sat behind a desk. He folded his hands together and placed his elbows on the sides of the chair. Silver remand standing in front of his desk. "Welcome to Zaibach Silver Blade. There are some things I have to go over with you though. One Dilandau is not one to fuck with; he had the ability to command you however he pleases. So I suggest not going around and flipping him like that anymore. Two, like you said, you are not like every other Dragon Slayer in that room. You are different in many ways. For one you have the attitude of a commanding officer not a solider, and you are not about ready to take the shit that they do lying down. Two you carry that blade, it is called the Drag-Blade, no one knows much about that blade, all we know is that after it picks a host it helps them in some way or form. I do not know any more about it. For these reasons and others you will not be treated completely like the others. We can not trust you, you were a prisoner here and will still be treated somewhat like one still, until you gain our trust. There for you shale not leave this ship, or go into the restricted sections, witch are clearly posted. You shale be with another slayer at all times. Understood?"

"Yes sir, and you are wise not to trust me, like I do not trust you. Is there anything more Sir." Silver responded. _All right, I'll give them that, there smart. I guess I will not be escaping too easily, Good, I love a challenge. And plus I can learn allot form them as in fighting skills. _

"No, I shale escort you to your room." He said and stood up and walked her out of the study. Silver followed, paying close attention to were she was going, memorizing the way through these halls. They stooped outside of a room and the door slid open. She interred the room, it was exactly like the one she was in before but this one had a larger bad and a bathroom. "Your uniform and some cloths are on the chair over there. Some one while be by latter with some food. Tomorrow you start training." He turned and left the room, Silver lessened as the door closed and then lock.

/~~\

"Good by Child, you have called upon the services of the Drag-Blade. Soon you shale know the importance of this. You truly are different; maybe you will be the one to complete the prophecy. Maybe you will be." A man said from behind a large chair. He held his hand up some to show a mark of two eyes. "This is what I get from what you were chosen for."

/~~\

A tall man walked down the hallways of the fortress. He had shoulder length wavy blond hair and deep green eyes. He wore a Zaibach Dragon Slayer uniform. On his hand there was a scar of two eyes. He walked passed a door, and stared at in till it was out of sight. He came to a door and it slides open for him. Reveling Lord Tokra siting behind his desk. "You wanted to see me Tokra."

/~~\

Silver searched through the pockets of her pants to see what she might have that could be useful. She had sunglasses, a pen, a peace of chalk, Chap Stick and a Swiss army knife, and a harmonica. _God this is boring, there is nothing to do. I hate being trapped. _She thought, she had already searched the room for something to pass the time, and to see her ways of escape. She already found two possibilities, the air vents were large enough to fit her and the key pad could be figured out simply by checking for finger prints. She looked out the window and saw the sun set. _Almost night, what a day. God this is boring, I have all ready found the start of plan to escape, and there is nothing to fucking do! God I hate being a prisoner. _She reached into her pocket and pulled out her harmonica, she pulled a chair up to the corner and sat into it leaning back and started playing a melancholy song.

/~~\

Everyone to walk down this hallway or walked passed it was beckoned to this one door. The door were the sound of music traveled through. But all knew to open this door was death by Dilandau. But the way the melancholy music sounded through the hallways made everyone long for something. But one person walked to this door and opened it, reveling the girl that was locked away in this room. The girl stopped her music and opened her silver red eyes to see a soldier with a small plate of food that he set on a table. She then closed her eyes on the soldier and went back to playing. She felt something from this soldier but did not want to wonder about it_ He's look at me why? He seams to want to talk to me about something he should not. Just leave and leave me the fuck alone to my music. I don't need a sympathy act from you. _She heard the door close. Outside the door the soldier looked at the door. He tucked a peace of blond hair behind his ear, then his green eyes left the door as he walked away from the music.

Silver got up from her spot, and looked at the food given to her. Some bread, and a little bit of cheese and a peace of fruit. _I guess they want me to starve along with being fucking bored to death. _She ate the food ungratefully, and searched her cloths she was given. And picked out a black pair of lose cotton pants and a red tank top. And crawled into bed.

/~~\

Late that night when the moons hung high in the sky and the cold breeze flew into her window, making the room fell as cold as her. She lessened to the light footsteps out side her room come closer and the door open quietly to a person who crept into her room. He was even more silent the a mouse. She remands on her side with her eyes closed. Letting this person remain in her room, while slipping back into her easy disturbed sleep.

The man walked up to her bed and knelt in front of her looking into her calm face. Looking at this girl felt like looking at a sleeping dragon, that could awake at any moment to strike. But this dragon he wanted to awaken, and provoke and then eventually tame to become his, or at least take her to be his. He set something down upon the bed by her and left the room. Silver opened her eye's to see a dagger with a silver blade and a black handle with silver swirls. She garbed the dagger in one hand and drifted back into her sleep.

~~~~~~~ Authors Note ~~~~~~~

I know, I know this chap. lacked action, but I had to set things up for what to come. We got some thing very interesting happening next chap.

Special thanks To Phantom Angel for helping me out with a little bit of writers block.


	4. Lyon

Silver04

> > > > > > > ** Silver Blade******
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> ** By- TigerWolf**
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> ****
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> **~ Chapter Fore~**   
** Lyon**

  


The silver-eyed girl lay in the bed given to her in her light sleep, lessening to hear the door open to the room again. She laid on her side as the person drew near to her back. "Get up." The voice demanded. Silver eyes opened fully awake, but not moving from her position. 

"What a nice way of waking a person up. I hope you were not trying to scare me because I herd you from down the hall, Dilandau." Silver spoke full of mockery. Dilandaus hand grabbed Silvers shoulder and pulled her on her back. Silver looked up to see Dilandaus eyes flash with pleasure, and Dilandau looked down to see Silvers eyes sparkling with challenge. Dilandau tighten the grip he had on Silvers shoulder and pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. She doesn't even lose her composure even when being threaten. She's not scared of he at all, good, I like that about her. So strong, so attractive, I'm going to enjoy watching her submit to me. Dilandau was thinking as he watched her calm face as she was pushed against the wall, leaving them inches apart. 

"I see Silver you still haven't learned the rules." He said grinning. "A Slayer will always treat a commanding officer with respect." He said punching her in the stomach. Silver face cringed as the wind was knocked out of her.   
Oh great, he's getting his kicks out off pushing me around. Typical men always are trying to dominate over the opposite sex. Silver thought as breathing was starting to become regular for her. "I'm sorry Dilandau, Sir, or should I say Celena?" Silver grind back at him. Dilandaus eyes widen in anger and then narrowed at her. He pulled her of the wall and pushed her hard against it making her head snap back and hit the wall. 

"DON'T EVER call me that again!" He said as pushing her against the wall again. "I don't now haw the fuck you know about her, but I am not her any more." He growled at her as her face changed to anger. Her knee came up and hit him in the stomach making him let go on the grip he had on one of her arms. She took full advantage of this and elbowed him across the face.   
Dilandau quickly snapped back at the sudden but expected movements of her. He kicked her feet out from under her and she fell. Quickly he was on top of her, and had her pinned down. Silver did not fight this, it was a waste of energy, but she was silently cursing at her pounding head. She looked up to see Dilandau looking half pleased and half aggravated. She watched as a trail of blood came form his lip witch she just split open. 

"I can see were going to have allot of problems with this respect issue I seam to be having with you. Don't worry that will change." He said, and removed one hand from her arms and punched her full force across the face. Silvers head snapped to the side. She could fell the throbbing sensation on the right side of her face now, and her head was swimming in pain. But she straighten her head back and looked into his stone red eyes. Her eyes showed no fear, as there was none, but the red that streaked her eyes showed anger. "As a Zaibach Slayer you are expected to fallow the rules and help Zaibach in all ways possible." Dilandau continued. 

"Sir. In order to help Zaibach in all ways possible, I must help keep there egotistical general in check, by letting him know he can't control everything. Sir." Silver replied. Bringing her left leg up and rapping it around his neck and pushing him of her and rolling away from him. But Dilandau graded a dagger that was concealed by his chest and followed her, stopping when it was touching her neck as she was pressed agents the wall. 

"You got two minuets, I'll be outside waiting for you. You just earned yourself a morning workout." He said with a grin. He steeped back from her a few steps then lowered the dagger and left the room. Silver slipped on her shoes, and started to rummage her messed up bed, she found the dagger with in the sheets and then hid it under the dresser. She looked around the room and saw a red bandanna; she folded it up into a headband, and tied it into her hair, so her short hair would stay out of her face. Then opened the door to see Dilandau, all this took less then a minuet, Dilandau grabbed her arm and started to lead her. The grip he had tightens with every step. 

"I can walk, you know. I'm not going to escape or anything. Or do you just like having me this close?" Silver said with a smile. Dilandau cringed his face and let go of here harshly. Well at least you let go, this will be fun, his little tricks are not going to be working with me.   


> > > > > > > > /~>~\

  
Hours latter Silver was still training with Dilandau. Dilandau found she could not use a sward witch suprized him greatly considering that she could use the Drag-blade and that was close to the same thing, but then he remembered she was after all a girl. The other slayers walked into the room for morning training and were taken back to see that girl they found yesterday sparing hand to hand with Dilandau-sama. Normally that would not talk them back at all, but it looked like a far fight, the girl was fighting with the same skills as Dilandau-sama, non of them have never Sean anyone who could fight that well besides there commander. 

Dilandau through a side kick at Silvers stomach but she backed flipped away from it, and round housed him in the face, he took the hit to be able to take advantage of his position and through her over his shoulder by garbing her arm. She rolled away and flipped up before he could go any feather. "Dilandau, that's enough, I need to talk to you." A voice sounded from the door way. Both Dilandau and Silver look at Load Tokra with disapproving eyes. If it was any other person the person would most likely run from the glances from the two. 

"Madi! Show Silver to he room and get her ready for training in 30 minuets." Dilandau said, then looked at Silver with a look of 'don't worry we'll finish this latter.' Then Walked out with Load Tokra. Silver looked at the Slayers how were all standing in two rows on either side of the door. One stepped forward with straight black hair to his shoulders and ice blue eyes, he was a bit taller then silver and had a somewhat friendly look about him, but also a dangers one. He gestured for her to fallow him and Silver did so. She walked passed them all then she saw him again the one with wavy blond hair and green eyes, and he was looking at her again with that same look as yesterday. Silver fought back the erge to hit him as she walked by, instead she diverted her eyes to in fount of her but she could feel his eyes till she got out of sight from him.   


> > > > > > > > /~>~\

  
Load Tokra lead Dilandau to a his study and he took his set behind his desk while Dilandau stood. "Dilandau we must talk about the girl, mostly about the girl and the uses of her Drag-Blade. She can not control the blade yet, the only way she can call upon it is in self defense and anger, and when she calls upon the blade in these situations the blade will influence the spirit of the Dragon upond her, meaning her rage will get out of control. If she calls upon it at any time you MOST seize her immediately and confine her, otherwise the consequence can be result in something neither of us can afford. Understood?" 

"Yes Sir. You seam pretty scared of this girl and her blade, she is after all only a girl, I think we can control her." Dilandau said with a smirk. Lord Tokra shot up from his set and put his hands on the desk looking at Dilandau dangerously. 

"You would do best to remember that she is not just any girl, she is the chosen one, and holds great power. It would be VERY unwise to under estimate her. If we fall to get control over her before she gets control over her power she can very well be the fall of the Zaibach Empire! We almost lost it all once, and I'm not going to Fucking let it happen again! This girl can be a great power to us or our greatest fear. So DO NOT underestimate her." He said, Dilandau had a look of shock on his face. 

Obviously he did not look at the girl as that great of a threat, after all she could not even use a sward, but the way Lord Tokra spook made him take him seriously, he defiantly new more about this then what he was saying. Lord Tokra sat back down. "I will have arranged for the girl to have lessons with the Drag-blade, till then be careful and remember what I said, Dismissed." He said frustrated. Dilandau bowed and left.   


> > > > > > > > /~>~\

  
Back at the office that over looked eternity the mysterious man sat in his chair looking out the huge windows. Tracing the scar on his right hand of the two dragon eyes. "Yes dear Tokra try to control her power try to manipulate it into your control behind my back. You dare try to go against me and my orders, we shale see about that. You should now better to know I would know. My plan must most out the way I wish it to, for when the prophesy comes true I will be freed from my torment, but only if I control the drag-blade, I tried to wield it once and failed and now have a forever reminder of it. But not all was lost for now I see the girl and her thoughts and powers. She will be the one, there will be no more disappointment like from the others. Them and there corrupt ways to the higher powers. This girl will not submit to them so easily but instead submit to me." The voice said still tracing over the scar still. 

The door opened and a person walked up to the desk, his green eyes scanned the back of the man in front of him, he tucked a piece of blond hair behind his ear. "You wanted to see me." 

"Yes Lyon, proceed to the next step of the plan, make her start to take control, remember your training." 

"Consider it done, do you want me to do anything about Tokra?" 

"No, not yet." Lyon nodded and left.   


> > > > > > > > /~>~\

  
Silver was lead back to the training room. She now wore black leather pants that were slightly baggy, and black boots. Then a blue sleeveless shirt covered my a blue and silver vest with Zaibacks symbol on it, black gloves, and a blue head band to keep her short hair out of her face. She concealed the dagger she was given last night in her boot, planning on giving it back in a quite shocking way, hopping he would get in trouble for giving her a weapon. She liked the dagger but she was disgusted with who it came from so she was giving it back. Her over all look gave her a look that told people she was dangerous.   
Dilandau walked up to her and the Dragon Slayer with blond hair and green eyes followed him. Dilandau dismissed Madi, (Silvers Temp. Guard). "Silver this is Lyon, he will be teaching you how to use a sward, I suggest you learn quick." Dilandau said and walked away. Well the blond has a name, what the hell is this feeling I always get from him. 

"Hear, this sword should work for you." He handed me a simple sward, and went over how to hold the sward. Then we drew his sward and got into a stance that suggest he was going to attack Silver. And he did, Silver brought the sward of to block his attack, and when the swards hit Silver dropped her from the vibration of the impact. "First advise don't drop the sward." He said. Silver picked up the sward at her feet. 

"Yeah I guess that is good advise if I know how to do this. All you've done is hand me a sward and attack me, like I fucking know how to do this." Silver said frustrated. 

"But you do Silver." Lyon said and got into another stance and attacked her, she dogged and then she was forced to block again, and again she dropped the sword. 

"I do, what the fuck is that suppose to mean, I've never held a sward before in my life!" Silver said, getting frustrated because now all the other Slayers were watching her and her inability to sword fight. 

"Exactly what it means you know how to do this." He said in the same knowing tone. Again he attack and Silver dropped her sward. Silver was growing very frustrated. Not only because she could not do this and Lyon was attacking as if she should know but the fact every one was watching her failure. Lyon came up to her inches away then whispered in her ear. "Shianne was right your name dose suit you well but you will not play your role well." Silver eye's widen. And she became very pissed off. He knows about Shianne! How the fuck dose he know. How the fuck is he! So I know how to do this, well I hope for your sake I don't. I hate people how know more then they tell! 

Lyon took another stance. Everyone else should see the anger boiling in Silver, she looked dangerous right now, and others thought Lyon was brave to even think of attacking her right now, even if he was the second best sward fighter here, under Dilandau of coarse. He attacked and to every ones suprized he blocked and did not drop her sward instead she spoon around and counter attacked his side. Lyon was barley able to block he pushed her sward over bringing there swards to the opposite side she attacked him. Then even more of a suprized she round housed kicked him in the face and spoon again bring her sward arm elbow to his gut making him stumble back. She changed the sward to her left hand and swiped at his neck he blocked it from the out side of her sward on the right side of him. Then Silver pushed her sward outward and spoon around, her Drag-blade extended and pointing at his neck the tip barley touching. He dropped his sward and it hit the ground with a clang in the silent room. Silver was furious. She then side kicked him to the ground and reached down to the dagger in her boot and through it behind her quickly and it went through a Slayers chest who was sneaking up on her, he fell forward dropping his sward. "Do ever sneak up on me!" She said with furry. "How the fuck do you know about Shianne!" She said back to Lyon pointing the Drag-blade at him. 

"Seize Her." Came Dilandaus voice. Quickly every Slayer was around her with swards pointing at her neck, she smirked and the Drag-Blade withdrew to it's bracelet form. 

"Keep your Dagger Lyon, and don't let me find you in my cell again in the middle of the night." She said. As the Slayers graded her arms and pushed her out of the room. Moments latter her was pushed into her cell and the door locked behind her. She kicked the bed in frustration. Then went to the window and looked out, they were hovering barley over a forest. She smirked, and changed back into the close she had when we was drought here. I'm getting the fuck out of here while I can. She went to the bathroom and took out her pocket knife and undid the screws to the air vent. Then she hosted her self into it and replaced the screen to the vent. The vent was barley large enough for her. She silently crawled through the dark vent with was only lit by the random vent opening that let in light. 

She could hear voices every once in a while from conversations in the rooms, she just slightly keep crawling until she herd her name. She stopped and lessened, not stupid enough to look through the vent for fear of discovery.   
"Silver activated the Blade and killed Nal! She could also all of a sudden be able to use a sward! Something pissed her off do to him!" came Dilandaus voice. 

"It was necessary she was to start discovering her powers." Came Lyons calm voice. 

"What the fuck did you say to her anyway, something about Shianne? What ever it was I lost a Slayer because of it!" Dilandau said back with curiosity and anger. 

"Just reminded her of her past. Tokra, It was necessary. He even told me to proceed into doing this, if Silver is going to complete the prophesy she has to start learning her power." Came Lyons voice. Silver pondered the reasons to why he hadn't said 'Lord Tokra.' 

"Necessary my ass! I don't see why you have him be hidden in my Dragon Slayers, LORD Tokra." Dilandau said emphasizing 'Lord.' 

"You know why Dilandau, it's because HE told me that Lord Lyon had to be her for the girl. So Lord Lyon has to stay hidden in the ranks." Lord Tokra responded. 

Silver had enough of this and keep moving. So he's a lord. And he's here for me. What is so important about me? I'm not helping them, I wonder what the prophesy is. Silver thought as she made her was alone the vent. 

She found it an opening that lead directly out side. she opened it and let the screen to the vent drop. She looked down at the tree tops, they were about 5 feet away. She swung her self out and looked down, timing was everything. She saw the tree and the moment she was looking for, so she let go. Then skillfully she grabbed onto a branch at the top of this tree. She made her self move into the trees trunk so the branch would not snap. She looked back at the fortress that was moving away from her, then made her way out of the tree.   


> > > > > > > ~>~>~>~>~>~>~

  
Sorry this took so long, just been real busy and lazy about it. Well her it was the next part, more shale come I promise that. 


	5. Godess of War

Silver Blade ****

Silver Blade

****

By, TigerWolf

__

~ Chapter 5 ~

Goddess of War

The Mysteries Man sat behind his desk facing the windows that looked down on all. In his hands he had a book with a pure black cover that had the mark of the two eyes in red on the cover. He opened the book to the first page and a picture of a goddess with long brown hair that flowed about her wildly and eyes that shinned pure silver with a crimson ring surrounding them. On her had hand she carried the Drag-Blade, to the side of the picture it read:

__

Argentum the goddess of war was the original holder of the Drag-Blade. The Drag-Blade was a gift given to her by a dimi-God of sprites and weapons. The gift was given to Argentum in the hopes that she would use it to protect the gates and beliefs to their world, the realm of the higher world and the Gods. The Gods at the time where fearful that man kind, there children, would find away around their beliefs to get into the higher world when there were intended for the under world. To do so would prove the Gods wrong, witch in turn would unmake all of existence. Their fears subsided completely about mankind finding away around the rules on entrains until when one servant of the God's was banished to the underworld, Plallo, right before he was banished he made a prophecy. The prophecy tells that every one thousand years the temple of the servants would offer forgiveness to all sins of the beings that where present in the temple when the sun was hidden in the day sky. What ever is decreed in the higher world means it is true in the mortal world, and as a servant of the gods it gives him enough power to be able to pass a prophecy. Him passing the prophecy meant that there was now a way for mankind to enter the higher world after a life time of sins, witch would in turn prove the Gods wrong and unmake existence. So the King of all the Gods, the Creator, decreed that mankind can find forgiveness of their sins from any temple. But there was still a problem. The Creator banished one person, a sorcerer, not a human, to the mortal land from the Higher world, telling him that even after the end of that realm he would spend eternity outside the gates of the higher world and the lower world. Platto's prophecy opens away for this sorcerer to get back into the Higher realm, witch would in turn prove the Gods wrong.

Argentum and the Drag-blade where summoned to by the Creator, to set out to stop this sorcerer every one thousand years from entering the temple. But there is one problem a God can only stay in the mortal realm for a small amount of time to conduct their business. To stop this sorcerer Argentum would have to stay in the mortal realm for a long period of time to fight. So Argentum choice to sacrifice her position as a goddess to become morel every thousand years to stop the sorcerer. To do so, she would be reincarnated into a compatible mortal, and from there the moral would be distended into finding the Drag-blade and travailing to the Temple of the Servants. Before she sacrificed her position though she made her own prophecy.

The Man trapped in mortal time and unforgivable entreaty,

Shale bring destruction and chaos upon the world.

Centuries of waiting and defeat,

Will not waver his vengeance upon the heavens.

In the light the dark shale plague,

Neither Dark nor Light shale stop this plague.

The Dragons power is all that stands in the way of oblivion.

The Dragon that will not fall.

One Blade will stand in the dark,

One Stare that shines in the dark.

Is the one how will end it all.

The Man turned the page a few times only pausing to read the names and look at the pictures of the morals that have been chosen to be the reincarnated Argentum and bare the Drag-blade. Some of the names were John of Ark, Zena, and Princess Sara. There have been five total, all never knowing of who exactly they were, meaning they did not know that they were the reincarnated Argentum. Not understanding the power that they had or the reasoning behind the Drag-blade that they carried. They all also ended with early deaths with the sorcerer. But in the end there most common quality that they all possessed was their passion for justice and to protect all, witch lead them to self sacrifice in stopping the sorcerer. The man turned the page again and set the book upon the desk and took out a quill and ink. On the page was a picture of a girl with silver red eyes, with wavy shoulder length hair. Warring black pants with a red vest and a black slash around her waste, and welding the Drag-blade upon her right hand. Next to the picture in elaborate bold writing was "Silver Blade."

/~~\

It had been hours since Silver had jumped from the fortress; she made her way through the forest as silently as possible. She was making sure she did not leave a trail that any of the Slayers could fallow. Where she was going Silver had no idea she was just walking in the straightest line possible to the north hoping to find a town or something where she could find where she was. Her over all plan was to go home, she was determined to find the town where she was captured at and then from there try to find the place where she came into this world. A pretty fare fetched plane Silver admitted but it was her only plan so far.

What else was she going to do? Be a prisoner and tool for Zaibach? But then what was she going to do at home? There was nothing there really that called her back, here on Gaea she can learn allot of different things then what she would on Earth. But why stay here also? There was nothing to hold her here, most likely she would just be viewed as a tool for every ones own prepossess, but at least here she could do many things that she would not be allowed to on Earth like fight and even kill. Killing becoming a murder, that's what she was now labeled, and it did not bother her though. Every one died at one point or another, and if she did not kill, someone or something else would. Also killing and death was enjoyable for her, it called to her, it filled a part of her she did not understand yet, maybe she would understand it in time.

Walking through the forest was a bit unnerving for her. Silver knew the fortress had to know she was gone by now and would be coming after her. Even as careful as she is being about hiding any type of a trail, they would find her if she did not get out of here fast. The slower she went meant the faster they would catch up to her. The forest seamed to be growing for dense also, witch only meant she would be slowed more. The light was barley hitting the ground either due to the thickness of the trees, and it would be dark in a few hours to top it off. 

The birds off a bit in the distance all started to chirp madly and fly about from somewhere in front of Silver and then where flying to the south. "What's going on, I'm I walking into more trouble again? Or is it them, have they already caught up to me?" Silver said out load. Then a nerve chilling sound was heard and quickly approaching Silver. The sound on many dogs. Hunting dogs or maybe wolfs on the move. The sounds of many patted feet rushed toward Silver, with many growls. Silver reacted quickly and grabbed the closest tree branch and pulled herself up of the ground and into the safety of the trees.

As the growls grew closer she heard voices also. "Great Hunting Dogs. Or maybe Search Dogs! God dame my fucking luck, what, three hour's and I'll already be captured. Wonderful." Silver whispered. Silver silenced herself and hide herself in the branches as the voices and growls grow nearer. They stopped at the bottom of her tree and what she saw astonished her; they were not dogs, or humans, but like wolf human like creatures. The leader held up a hand to the others and sniffed around. Silver reached onto her leg for a dagger she stole from one of her guards and then tied onto her leg to conceal it, she held it facing down in her hand ready to pounce if necessary. The leader Wolf-Man spoke, "I know someone is around here in the trees, so come out." Silver figured what s the point of hiding and jumped down out of the tree cat like and landed crouched down. Her eyes shining a combination of silver and red and the front part of her hair forward shading her face and the dagger held tightly in her right hand and a slight smile across her face. Her look startled the Wolf-People she looked dangerous.

Silver stood straight and looked at looked them up and down. "Your not part of Zaibach are you?" She said.

The leader stepped forward, "No where not. I am Rumm leader of this pack, and friends of Fanelia. So we are not part of Ziabach but against them."

"Well, that's a relief, for a moment there you guys almost had me scared. Well in any case I'll be going then" Silver said and started to walk pass them to the north where she was heading.

"Wait." Rumm spoke up, "Who are you and where are you from?"

Silver turned back to him in a carefree way. "I'm Silver Blade, and I'm from the Mystic Moon." 

The Wolf-People all looked at her in shock, "The Mystic Moon." Rumm spoke out, "Then are you a friend of the Queen Hitomi?"

"Well no. From where I'm from she is a character in a story, not real. So I have no relationship with her, but if you excuse me I must be going. The longer I talk to you the faster those Zaibach bastards will catch up to me, and by the fact the I have ran into you they will be able to track my trail better now." Silver said and started to walk off again.

"Hold on, if you are from the Mystic Moon, then you should come with us to Fanelia, the Queen Hitomi my be able to help you, plus in the North there are Zaiback solders searching the villages for something or Someone, maybe it could be you." Rumm said.

/~~\

Silver sat in the back of a wagon with Rumm and a few other wolf-people. Rumm was starring at her. 'She is so different from Queen Hitomi when she first came here. She's not scared nor innocent looking. The look in her eyes chills me, it's almost like the look Dilandau can have. But theirs more to her, that bracelet, it's the Drag-blade. Poor girl, another one brought into our wars and our problems.' Rumm thought.

"It's OK, I can handle what ever is to come for me, I may not be like her in any way, but what ever I will need to do I'll do it." Silver said braking the silence and reading Rumms thoughts. Rumm looked at her shocked from a moment then smiled.

"Your right, you are not like her." Rumm said. "Tell me, what dose your name mean to you?"

"My name. It means what it means, Silver Blade. It can interpret in many ways."

"I see. To me it means the one of the legions, the one who will end it all. It speaks for your personality and your destiny. Quick, sharp, dangerous, valuable. It also connects you to that blade that you ware. Remember one thing when the time comes, to fell complete you must sacrifice both." Silver looked at him questionably and was about to ask more, but decided against it. So the silence of the ride continued once again.

Almost at nightfall the wagon reached Fanelia. The Large gates that protected the city opened to them. Silver watched as many children ran up to the carriage just to say hello, and the many waves then wagon received as it made its way through the city. The city truly was remarkable; plants and trees lined the streets and the markets where alive with people. Every one seamed happy and care free, just looking about made you smile. But silver remained cold, the happy atmosphere did not affect her. She just stared blankly at the castle there were approaching. The castle gates where opened and the city people where left behind. The wagon came to a stop in front of the stares that lead up to the castle. A man with long blond hair was there to meet them. 

"Well, Hello Allen, how are you these days." Rumm said jumping down from the wagon.

"Very well my good friend. I take it you have this mouths delivery, shale you be staying this time?" Allen asked politely.

"Now Allen you should know the answer, you know I must be going."

"Well then who's your lovely friend here." Allen said smiling at Silver.

"She is a girl we picked up on the way, that will be of great interest to the Queen Hitomi, she is from the Mystic Moon like her." Rumm said, Allen's eyes widened a bit and he walked over to the wagon where Silver was still sitting, lessening to their conversation.

"Hello, I am Allen Shazar a Knight of Astruia. How might you be?" Allen asked offering his hand to the girl.

Silver ignore his hand and jumped out of the wagon cat like, like always. Allen was startled by the fact she did not blush or swoon over his features and politeness like all ladies did. Silver walked by him and spoke once she was a pass him, "Silver Blade". She approached Rumm. "So what now from here? Are you leaving me here in the care of him to met Hitomi?" She questioned him, not in a rude or polite way.

"Yes, we shale part here, but I will see you again." Rumm smiled and took the drivers set of the wagon. "Good luck my friend, and Allen I suggest to leave this one be."

"Thank you Rumm." Silver said as he moved the wagon to the back of the castle. She turned to face Allen. The tales of Escaflowne did not portray him wrong one bit. He had long blond silky hair, bright blue eyes and a relatively lean figure. She wondered how you can find that attractive, but then again she guess he could look like a angel after reusing some damsel in distress. "So what now Allen?" Silver asked.

"Well the King and Queen are in the gardens right now I'll lead you to them." Allen said and walking to the right of the castle, Silver followed. "So are you really from the Mystic Moon?"

"Yes."

"How did you met Rumm?"

"In the forest, I had just escape from Zaibach, and I thought Rumm and the others were out searching for me for Zaibach, but instead I found that they were with Fanelia. Rumm, told me about in the direction I was heading Zaibach soldiers where searching villages, most likely for me. Then he hinted that the Queen may be able to help me." Silver said, trying to answer all his questions that he was going to ask.

"Zaibach! You escaped from them? Why do they want you so bad?" Allen asked

"Yes I escaped from Zaibach. They want me for a number of reasons, I did kill two of there Slayers witch pissed Dilandau off I know, so he's out for revenge. But then theirs the reason they want me to join them, and they want this." Silver said holding up her right hand with the bracelet. Allen looked at her as if he could not believe her. She was a girl, why would Zaibach want a girl in their ranks?

"What is that?" Allen asked.

"The Drag-Blade." Silver said. Allen's face froze for a second then he understood, obviously he to has herd of the Drag-Blade. But thankfully for Silver they reached the King and Queen before he can ask more questions.

"King Van, Queen Hitomi." Allen bowed to them both. "This is Silver Blade, Rumm escorted her here, she is from the Mystic Moon." Allen said then stepped aside to reveal the girl.

Hitomi froze. "Van that's the girl from my vision. Those eyes are unmistakable." She gasped. Silver smiled in an evil'ish way.

"So I am so important to make your visions as well. Maybe I will just be used as a tool for power." Silver said.

Van looked at the girl with announce. Who was this girl to show so little respect?

/~~\

__

Dilandau sat in his throne glaring at the Slayer standing in front of him. The Slayer stood shacking and out of breath and near panic, witch was expected, after all he was standing in front of Dilandau. "Would you speak all ready!" Dilandau demanded.

"Sir! - - - The girl has escaped." The Slayer said between breaths and prepared himself for the furry that would be unleashed on him.

"What! How?" Dilandau barked

"We don't know, Sir. She is gone and nothing in miss placed in the cell,- -" **SLAP **the Slayer fell back and hit the floor.

Dilandau was thinking about the earlier events of the day. He was still setting in his throne, but this time thinking about the challenge he now faced. _The girl disappeared with no trace, cleaver. I will find you Silver and you will be mine. No one escapes me! You shale be mine one way or another. Yes you will. I'll either have your body or your head. _Dilandau thought, while stroking the scare on his cheek. The doors open to his throne room, Dilandau did not move from his train of thoughts however.

"Dilandau it looks like we have found the girl." Dilandau's head rose to that statement to meat Lyon's vibrant green eyes.

"Where is she!" Dilandau demanded.

Lyon looked at the general with curiosity now, Dilandau had that look on his face like he was about ready to be sent to battle. "Fanalia, with the King and Queen." Dilandau then ran out of the throne room. Lyon watched the General leave with curiosity. _Now Dilandau don't have too much fun with her, after all she is mine and I will kill you if she is brought back severely harmed. But have fun causing havoc in Fanelia, no dought you will._

~~~~~~~~~

Ok that's that chap. I got a note to all how are reading this story. I am so busy right now that my chaps will be limited to one a month maybe more (hope for your sack). But look for monthly postings. 

And I think I explained some things, but if it came out confusing just tell me and I'll try to correct it. Personally I think this chap. is a bit out messed up, the writing style doesn't seam to fit, but it will be coming back next chap. I needed to explain these things before getting started on what's to come.


	6. The One Within

Silver Blade **__**

Silver Blade

By, TigerWolf

~ Chapter six ~

The One Within

Last Chapter:

__

Hitomi froze. "Van that's the girl from my vision. Those eyes are unmistakable." She gasped. Silver smiled in an evil'ish way.

"So I am so important to make your visions as well. Maybe I will just be used as a tool for power." Silver said.

Van looked at the girl with announce. Who was this girl to show so little respect?  


/~~

Silver studied the couple in front of her. _Hitomi looks extremely concerned for me. What did she see? She saw something, is she porting me as an evil person, or dose she see something more. There's so much I pray she did not see; no one knows anything about that side of me, if she saw that…. Calm down, she probably just saw your death or something Silver. _Silver was thinking, while starring blankly at the two in front of her. Finally she put a smirk on her face and turned from the two to look at some dark violet roses to her right. 

"You know I did not even want to come here, but Rumm said it was for my own good. I know all about you two to the point where you Hitomi left Gaea to come home, how or why you came back I don't know, I assume it was for the love you shared. But now I've been brought into your story for whatever reason I don't know, and don't care. If I die, I die. If I never go home, I don't really mind, nothing holds me there like nothing holds me here. In the past few days in this twisted dimension, all I've gotten is a bush of questions. And as for answers, well they all come out in riddles, but I guess I should ask for no less. Now Zaibach hunts we down for the power I hold, and its forced me to kill, but it don't matter to me, I'm numb from it all. So I ask Hitomi, because Rumm said that seeing you was the best for me," Silver turned to Hitomi, "What did you see about me, I supposes it's another riddle for me to work out but I need to know."

The three that stood around Silver each had a different look on them when Silver was down with her request. Allen looked at her with admiration and sorrow for what she is being put through, but the fighting side of her made him respect her. Van was puzzled by the girl, how she did not care for her life and did not care to go back to her own world like Hitomi so longed for the first time she came to Gaea. At the same time he could understand her ruddiness now and the her audited, she's been through a small version of hell since being here and it was far from being over. Hitomi looked at her with concern and pity, she could fell the pain the girl has gone through with her past and pitted her for the look she now seamed to have on life, not caring if death takes her or the outcome of where her life may leave.

"I will tell you." Hitomi bowed her head and closed her eyes, "It was cold, a strange girl my age, dressed in close deferent from here stood in the darkness, with a strange bracelet on her arm with a blood red gem. The bracelet changed to a weapon of some sort that had a long crimson blade. I could not see the girl to well, but her eyes stood out like two bright stars. They were bold liquid silver, with a red ring encircling them; they were eye's I could never forget, your eye's, Silver. Then a knight clad in silver armor stood behind you, you turned to him, then a red and silver dragon appeared beneath him and flew the knight away, you tried to follow but could not for a red solider garbed your arm, you turned to see Dilandau. A smile went across your face, then it showed Dilandau stabbing you in the heart, I don't know how but it happened, you fell back seaming dead. The same red and silver dragon came back, entwining itself into everything. The vision ended with the dragon's eyes facing directly at me."

Silver looked at Hitomi as she finished, she raised her head again and opened her eye's, she took a step back, Van came to her side, and Hitomi regained her composure. Allen was concerned for the Queen also and moved toward her. Silver looked back at the violet roses. "Thank you Hitomi, I'll be going now." Silver said and started to walk off.

"Wait! Were will you go?" Hitomi asked

"I don't know, were ever the sprites lead me. But for now I am going to try to find my way home." Silver said while continuing to walk off.

"You are welcomed to spend the night here, surly there is no reason to leave so quickly." Vans voice said.

"Thank you but no thank you. You have a lovely and peaceful kingdom; witch is not a place for me, my heart dose not desire to be here. I must go also for your own safety, Zaibach is looking for me after all." Silver turned to say to him.

"We can protect you here though." Allen said, Van nodded in agreement.

Silver rolled her eyes and continued to walk away. "I don't need protection I can take care of myself, I have escaped them once and if I get captured again I'll escape again. I am a very capable person."

"Well at least let me give you a horse and some pervasions before you leave." Van said.

"I except, it will make my life some what easier." 

/~~

Dilandau watched Fanelia from the trees of the forest, it was dark now and the moons where just raising above the cliffs behind the city. _Dame Lord Tokra not letting me destroy any part of this city. But maybe I'll still have some fun with Van. It's been a long time hasn't it Van, a very long time, wont you be suppressed to see me. _Dilandau thought to himself. He watched as the gates to Fanelia opened and one person on horseback road away from Fanelia. Dilandau eyed the figure. _It's her! Dame-it taking me away from Fanelia. Ready or not here I come girl, and I shale get you._ Dilandau jumped down from the tree and started to follow the girl.

/~~

"Tokra I'm worried about the girl. The longer she's out there the more she is bound to know. If she finds the truth about who she is from anyone but us, she might turn completely against us." Lord Lyon told Tokra while sitting in Tokra's study.

"I would not worry to mush about that, but the power that girl holds, if she can become as powerful as the ledges tell, then we have something more to worry about, considering Dilandau is the one looking for her. If she dose turn on us then we will be the one's who will need to worry." Lord Tokra replied

"But you forget she was never with us. She doesn't trust us, wisely. We have to find a way for her to trust us and I believe Dilandau going after her is the best way to do this." Lord Lyon said with a smile.

"How could you say that, Dilandau is going to beat the living crap out of her by the time she gets here."

"Exactly." Lord Lyon said with a slight laugh. "And I'll be there to pick up the peace's for her." Then he left the room.

Lord Tokra, watched him leave and then shock his head. "The girl is smarter then you think, I dought she will fall for your plans. Her past…" he trailed off and looked down. One tear fell from the man and hit the ground noiselessly.

/~~

Silver pushed the horse forward she had been ridding for about two hours now, pushing the horse as much as possible. She knew if she slowed down, the faster they would catch up with her. Van all so told her that this horse was special, he was a horse from Rowen, a land renowned for there remarkable animals, this one, Blaze, was given to Fanelia as a gift. So far the horse has been at a full run the inter time, and have shown no sing on growing tired. Van had also provided a map and told her that a city called Passage was attacked and destroyed by Zaibach within the past few days. _This better be the right city! It has to be, if it's not I will find it._ Silver thought to her self.

The road she was following was going straight through the forest, she had already left the country of Fanelia. Silver slowed the horse to a walk as she could smell ash and smoke and she could hear the scream of people. She came up over a small hill. A small town was up in fire, and she could see a group of men dressed in black with red capes. Silver kept ridding straight into the town. _They better not give me any shit. This is the fastest way to where I want to get. Well they are raiding the town, they probably will stop me, darn-it I have to get through though._

Silver was all most in the town and she could see people running out of there homes as they where light on fire. The men ran out to protect their town only to be killed by the attackers. Then on top of one of the homes on fire stood the Silver Knight that she Silver has seen twice before. The knight rose his fist to her showing her the red gem on his wrist. Then the fire licked up on his form and the Knight vanished.

__

Him again, why do I keep seeing him? Silver thought. Not realizing it but she had already entered the small village and it front of her stood five of the attackers. She looked up and grind at the five. All five had a rough dangerous manner about them, but still they did not look like dirty old criminals either. The one in the middle, with dark black hair with a red headband on addressed Silver. "Now what do we have here, a women bold enough to make an appearance in front of us. So what kind of little whore are you? You certainly don't look to be from here by your unusual close." Silver scowled at him.

One of the others with sandy blond hair and a scar across his forehead spoke next. "You don't have a weapon either, like if that would matter. What kind of fool are you to ride into this place without an sort of a weapon, even though you would not stand a chance with us with or without one."

Silver let out a canister laugh, which startled the men. "Fool, now I'm I. Who are you to call a fool, when you yourself may be one, since neither you or I know nothing about the other to call one a fool?" Silver replied.

The black haired one answered Silver's question, he looked only a bit older the Silver and was actually hansom. He also looked to be the leader of the group. "We are the Rigi, a group of bandits and we are just here to collect a fee from these villagers that they failed to pay. I assure you we are no fools, but you Milady may be for entering here without some protection. And I am afraid we may not allow you to leave. But I do like your spirit so we may not kill you, I may just clam you as my own." He said.

__

This is not happening. Clam me! I think not. Why did I do this again? They're right, I don't have a weapon, or do I? The Drag-Blade, but I don't know if I can control it. I have to. Something inside of her told her it was possible, and that she could. She dismounted from her horse, and took a step towards them. Her silver, red eyes got an eerie glow to them, as Silver found a new confidence, the same air about her as when she had been able to summon the Drag-Blade before. The red gem on the Drag-blade began to glow. It felt as a new being in her was being awakened. The insult of her 'foolishness' had her want to prove him wrong. It bagged her to let it take control and show them who she was, since they seamed to be so clueless. When she spoke next she voice seamed almost evil but also held the sound of justice to it. "I am Silver Blade the protester of Gaea, and I am no fool, nor I'm a unarmed." She brought her fist up to her chest and the bracelet morphed into the Drag-Blade. This time it appeared a bit different, the crimson blade was still the same but the armor did not just end on her forearm like before but extend to almost her shoulder. The men's eyes widen in fear as they saw this happening. Silver lightning fast brought the blade up and slashed it at the man who wanted to clam her.

/~~

About one hour latter Dilandau came upon the smoking town. Men and women were running about putting out fires and cleaning up the aftermath of a battle. Dilandau frowned at the sight. _Now who would cause such destruction and not finish the work. Amateurs. _ Dilandau rode his horse through the town. He stopped when he spotted five dead men. They were not villagers, but perhaps the attackers, either way who ever killed them did a good job at it. It looked as if maybe a monster may have attacked them, however killed them did have there fun with them. He stopped one of the men waling by. "Who did this?"

"A women sir, it wired cloths, she held the Drag-blade. She saved us all and left without a single reword." The man said proudly but also fearfully because the sight did make his flesh crawl.

Dilandau scowled. _Silver, you never cease to amaze me. I will find you and bring you back. You will be main. You will._

~~~~~~

Well they're the next chap. It's short I know, but I thought I should get something out to you people. I'm very busy write now and I am trying to get a chap. Out a month and its working so far. So sorry for the delays.


	7. Looing back

Silver Blade

By, TigerWolf

Chapter Seven

After riding most the night Silver still felt uneasy, not for the fact she knew Zaibach was after her but because of what she did to the men back there. She slathered them and enjoyed it. How can she fell such emotion form doing something like that? She wasn't feeling guilt, she knew that. But what was she felling? Anger at her self perhaps? People said doing the same thing your enemy dose makes you no better then them. She just killed and enjoyed it, just like Dilandau, but she also made a game out of it like him. So now she was like her enemy, Zaibach, perhaps now that meant she was no better then them. If that was so what would be so wrong with being one of their Dragon Slayers? Maybe that was what she was brought to this world to do since she did enjoy this, like Dilandau said she could only be as weak as them if she let them do that to her. 

So now what was she running from or to? Her world? No, she had no real desire to go back there, she new she was brought here to do something, the proof to that was the Drag-Blade. The answer was no where, and she new it. She had a whole world open to her, a whole world of options, and places she could go. How many people got to explore a world that should not exist? None really, she might not be the first person from earth here, but she was one of the only few so far. So what or where should she go? She did not know, but for some reason she wanted to go back to the place she was running from now, for one reason. It seamed like the one place she could be herself, it would be hard, she would probably die by going back. But if something brought her to this world to fulfill some destiny, would it really matter which was she went because would her destiny not find her?

She long ago when her started this argument in her head, slowed Blaze to a slow walk. All most asking for Dilandau or someone form Zaibach to catch up to her. Was she a fool now pretty much, she just got rid of any trust she might have earned from Zaibach now the question was how would she redeem it? There was no answer to that question that Silver could see. She stopped and looked around, forest surrounded her and she had ventured off any path she could have been following. Then she herd the sounds of hoofs right behind her, _Shit, have I been thinking that long to let them catch up to me? Oh crap, I think I've been the stupidest person since I came to this world. Letting myself get caught!_

She turned back expecting to see Dilandau or a Slayer. But no, it was - "Oh crap." Silver muttered.

~~~~~~

Ok sorry for this being so short, but I wanted to get something out to you people so you know I haven't died. Sorry for the long delays but life had been hectic for me with collage app.'s due, SAT's, basketball, and lots of homework and work, I just haven't had much free time. So sorry, but Christmas break is coming up and I should have time to write a couple of chapters, so I hope that will make up for some of my slowness. Talk to you all latter, and thanks for the reviews.

-TigerWolf


	8. Who One Is

**Silver Blade******

**By, TigerWolf******

**~ Chapter Eight ~**   
  


_~ She turned back expecting to see Dilandau or a Slayer. But no, it was - "Oh crap." Silver muttered. ~_

_Don't tell me I'm seeing things now. I cant be, but._ Silver thought. Behind her stood a white horse with gray spots covering the horses body. A elaborate bit was in the horses mouth colored a deep maroon with white feathers and beads sticking out her and there. A deep maroon saddle blanket with beads and white feathers laid on its back with a woman sitting on top. The women was clad in a dress of light brown skins, with a maroon slash tied around her waist. She wore moccasins on her feet and a elaborate necklace of feathers and beads and two teeth around her neck. Across her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow, even thou she could only see a part of the bow it was deeply elaborate in a pure white color and the string on the bow shined like gold. Her dark black hair was back in two neat braids that reached her waist and at the end of the braids was a maroon colored cloth lined with a small white feather to tie them off. On top of her head was a maroon head band with a symbol in the meddle of a bird, and on her ears here earrings of a singe white feather with three beads. And her face had two lines of dark red and black across her cheeks. The women did not appear young nor old but full of wisdom and like a goddess because of how the white feathers contrasted with her dark skin, and how her deep brown eyes seamed to shine. 

Silver turned her horse to face the woman better. "Shianne? Is that you." Silver said. 

"Yes Silver Blade, it is I." Shianne replied, but her voice sounded different it seamed to chime like music and then echo slightly. "But the Shianne you remember is not the true Shianne, I am Shianne the Goddess of Sprites and Weapons, and I am here to worn you. The weapon that you carry I have made, and the reason behind it is great. Long ago it has been prophesied that you will end it all. 

_The day when a girl from another world comes,_   
_Is the start of the days to the end._   
_This Girl from another world can either end all dark or end all light._   
_Inside of she lies Argentum the Goddess of War,_   
_And on her arm will be a dragons soul and its knight.___

_At the temple that serves is where the final battle will be drown,_   
_True colors of enemies will be shown,_   
_And the one how is was forced to spend all entreaty on the mortal realm will come forth,_   
_The Man trapped in mortal time and unforgivable entreaty,_   
_Shale bring destruction and chaos upon the world._   
_Centuries of waiting and defeat,_   
_Will not waver his vengeance upon the heavens.___

_In the light the dark shale plague,_   
_Neither Dark nor Light shale stop this plague._   
_The Dragons power is all that stands in the way of oblivion._   
_The Dragon that will not fall.___

_One Blade will stand in the dark,_   
_One Star that shines in the dark._   
_Is the one how will end it all."_

"Silver Blade, your quest has begun, and it is the one of a worrier. Do not fail for is you do everything will be taken. Your decision on what you do when the time comes is the decision you make for Gaea. My the Spirits be with you." Shianne said then she turned her horse and walked away. Silver looked down at the Drag-Blade upon her arm and looked back up to find Shianne gone in the mist. 

Silver brought the Drag-Blade up in front of her and looked deep into the blood red gem. She was trying to take in everything that she just herd. She wanted answers earlier, and now her got a lot of them. Unbelievable ones, yes, but something made her except them as the truth. This Gem she cared was made by Shianne, a Goddess, and some how inside of her was the Goddess of War. And by her entering this world she basically started the count down to the possible end of it, an apocalypse, and what really got to her was no matter what it would happen an end of dark or of light. The choice of which it was in her hands, it was her duty to choice and to fight. But who was she to fight, a man trapped in mortal time for entirety? Who was that a shunned God? A demon? Who or what could it be? 

_No Use thinking about it now, time will tell. Now the question is where the hell should I go? I say Zaibach, they know something about my destiny. They know a lot, by what I can tell. I swear I'm a fucking idiot, going back to them, might as well sign a death certificate for me! But then I don't think they will kill me._ Silvers thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a branch cracking behind her and the sound of hoofs again. She looked back to find a very pissed off looking Dilandau. "Oh, shit." Silver muttered. 

"Well, well, well, look what I found. You are not to smart now are you, letting me catch up with you so easily. You should know, me finding you would never be a good thing. But then again, your lack of thinking dose ruin the hunt for me though. Here I thought I would have a good hunt with finding my Dragon, but no, you spoiled it." Dilandau said with the most devilish grin. Silver looked at her with pure hate, she was about to kick Blaze into a full run when Dilandau spoke again. "I don't think so. Slayers!" All around Silver a Dragonslayer stepped out of the forest blocking all ways of escape. "Get her!" 

Silver tried to escape, but even she new it was hopeless, she was out numbered, surrounded, and trapped. Three Slayers grabbed the rains of her horse, Blaze went up on his hind legs and tried to kick the Slayers away, but the sear numbers of Slayers prevented him from doing so for long, as he was forced on all fours. Silver found hands pulling her off Blazes back. She fought, but there were to many hands. A punch was sent to her stomach which knocked the wind out of her. She was brought to the ground on her knees, two slayers each holding one of her arms in a painful grip healed her down. Silver started to laugh. She looked up at Dilandau will a look of insanity and said through her laughter. "So the mighty Dilandau cant even capture a mere girl without the help of others. Weak." 

Dilandau came up to her and bent down to her eye level. "Weak, I don't think so. Smart is what I call it. This way it makes a clean capture with no mess ups. And have we not talked about this respect issue we seam to be having?" Dilandau said her. Dilandau punched her across the face. "Its Dilandau-sama, to you." He said by another punch across her face. "Humm, the crime of escape is great, you know that Silver? In most cases Death. I think we might have to teach you a lesson." That remark was followed by another hit to her stomach. 

The pain in Silver was biting at her with no remorse. Breathing was found hard and keeping her eyes open hurt, but sure pride kept her from yelling out. As more hits were dealt on her, her body started to beg for it to stop. Dilandau's words were lost in her pain for all she would hear was a loud pulse in her head, of has that a headache? She started to hear his words again. "Do you want me to stop, if you say you do , I will." Dilandaus words came out tauntingly to her. 

Silver body spoke for her not her mind otherwise different words would have came out of her mouth. "D-Dilan-dau st-op,---- please." Silver stuttered out. 

"Maybe your not as strong as I thought. I'll stop but you did not say it right." Dilandau spat back followed by a hit to somewhere on her body, for she could not tell. 

Silvers pride and control over her body hung on for while by refusing what he wanted her to say. But only after so much could her pride stay intact. "Stop, Dilan-dau ----- sa-ma." she said as she passed out in the arms that held her up. 

Dilandau looked down on the beaten girl in front of him with a smug look on his face. _Now we will see if your pride is as strong as your body, once you wake we will see._ "Bring her back, and that horse too." Dilandau barked at the two soldiers that held her.   


~>~>~>~ 

Ok people I felt bad about the last short chapter, and since I was home sick today hears another chap. (Happy? I hope you are.) Well I see that one person was wondering when things will make since, and for that I have to say it will in time. I let a bit more out in this chap. but a big part of this story is mystery, I want you people to wonder about what is to come, what the reason of this and that was, because that way you stay interested. (( I hope )) But I do thank the one person for speaking up, for if it is that confusing I would like to know, so thank you. 

(( oh yeah, an edited version will be up soon )) 

-TigerWolf 


	9. Forgive Me

Silver Blade-  
  
I'm sorry this is not a chapter. This is just an explanation of why I have not updated for what.. Six months or so? Well I did have a chapter to put up like 4 months back but the laptop I use decided to crash. At the time I thought I would just wait till I got it fixed to update. but when I got my laptop back they had replaced the hard drive. So I lost all my stories and other stuff because my backup disk also decided to die on me. _  
  
Anyway I just got my computer back two weeks ago. And I am ready to get back into my story writing.  
  
I expect to have a chapter up within the week. I hope everyone will forgive me for the long long delay.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
-TigerWolf 


End file.
